


Mermaids have it easy

by HappyLeech



Series: Firefish/Striped Marlin/Harp Seal/Golden Jack [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Firefish Fic, Gen, Mermaids, Partial Mind Control, Supernatural Elements, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Short drabbles and other things that don't fit in the main Firefish fic





	1. Chapter 1

He’s back again.

Satya peers up from under the water at the not quite omnic, and frowns. Ever since her and Hana had discovered that he, a cyborg of sorts, was immune to the Lure, the pair of them had stayed clear of the surface near the former Overwatch base in case he showed up again and tried anything. Hana was worried about being grabbed, after luring the man in the filthy cowboy hat, and Satya understood her apprehension.

Unfortunately, it was almost daily that the cyborg would show up and search the water for them, even though neither had dared poke their heads up above water since.

“I can see you, you know.” Satya starts at the words and her frown deepens as the cyborg crouches close to the water. His face plate obscures any features that she can use to gauge how to approach him, but after a moment, she chooses to believe he is amused.

“If you could not, then I would believe the creator of your prosthetic is lacking in skill,” she replies, dryly, popping her head out of the water with a frown, taking care to stay out of reach. “What do you want?”

“Your name would be nice, miss mermaid,” he replies, before stumbling back as Satya flips, smacking her tail into the water and drenching him. “Hey!”

He starts to mutter in Japanese, a language Satya had planned on learning but never got around to, before holding out one hand as she starts to sink back under the water. “Wait! Seriously, what is your name? I mean, the other one is D.va, but I don’t recognize you.” Again the face plate is an annoyance, and Satya wonders if she’s childish enough to follow up splashing the cyborg with her tail by spitting water at his face.

…no, not today.

“What is your name?” She counters, and is pleasantly surprised when he answers her.

“Shimada Genji, miss mermaid.” He’s now obviously waiting for her to offer up her name, but Satya isn’t that foolish. It’s not a fairy tale world, but regardless, names hold power.

“Good day, Shimada-san.” She replies, tilting her head to the side. Satya knows that name. “Goodbye.”

Then she dives under the water, ignoring cries for her to wait. She has work to do in the underwater caves of the strait, after all, and she won’t let herself become distracted just because someone wanted to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s gone back to the spot multiple times since getting drenched and disappointed, and Genji hasn’t seen the dark-haired mermaid since. D.va ignores him or ducks away whenever she sees him, and while he’s sure he’s caught glimpses of other tails in the water, he’s had no luck in talking to them.

Asking Jesse if he knows is a lost cause too, because he just scowls and complains and sulks when they’re brought up, not that Genji can blame him. No one likes to admit they got played by a 19-year-old Korean girl, regardless of if she’s a mermaid or not.

It’s not until he’s complaining to Lucio, who plays the kinds of music he used to live for, that he finds out.

“Oh, the other one? I mean, I didn’t really see her face to well when I was out down near the water last—and I wore headphones like a sensible person—“ the last bit was a prod at Jesse, who grumbled and attempted to sink even further into the couch cushions. “—but I think it might be, uh…I think her name’s Satra? No, Satya.”

Lucio prods at his computer, double checking her name, Genji guesses.

Satya. It’s a nice name.

“Yeah, Satya Vaswani. She was part of the Vishkar presence in Rio, but one night I got a private message from her with all that info on the company that I gave to Winston. Same night there was this wicked storm, and she just disappeared. Gone like she’d never existed. I thought maybe Vishkar’d disappeared her for leaking info to me, but obviously not.”

The Brazillian man stretches, then grins at Genji. “Why’d you wanna know? You haven’t asked for D.va’s real name from anyone, it’s Hana by the way, but I think you’ve harassed John Wayne over there to the point of murder about Satya.”

“I think he’s gotta crush on her, for some godawful reason. You’re a badass ninja cyborg, and she’s some kind of evil fish person who abuses cowboys and steals their lunch.” Jesse spoke up, and if Genji had his faceplate off, he’d have rolled his eyes. “Ya’ deserve better.”

“And he’s still bitter,” Genji says to Lucio, who snorts. “Maybe I just want to learn the name of the mermaids? I mean, I knew D.va by her screen name, after all.” He pauses. “Besides, I think, even as light as I am, that if I got into the water I’d still sink.”

Lucio leaves the room laughing, and even Jesse has a smile on his face when Genji flops down on the couch next to him.

“Besides, Jesse, maybe I want to find out who the people are who beat you up and stole your lunch money.” he whispers, before jumping up and dashing out of the room before Jesse can throw him into a headlock, leaving the cursing American behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is longer because I actually wrote it when I was awake and not half passed out in bed.   
> Feel free to ask for things in this universe in here/on tumblr~~~~~~~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/) / [Firefish Fic](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/tagged/firefish-fic/)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an anon (or maybe more than one?) who've asked for some Satya and Genji stuff, and I Tried.jpg? Anyways, I don't know if that's going to end up in the main fic (I also like Mei/Satya in this AU so I am conflicted) but it was still fun to write
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/) / [Firefish Fic](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/tagged/firefish-fic/)


End file.
